herofandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|enemies = Hela, Fenris Wolf, Grandmaster, Topaz, Surtur, Loki (formerly), Skurge (formerly), Thanos, Black Order, Chitauri, Outriders |type of hero = Insecure Amazon Monarch Successor}} Brunnhilde, better known as Valkyrie, is one of the two tritagonists of Thor: Ragnarok (alongside Hulk), and one of the deuteragonists of Avengers: Endgame. She will return in Thor: Love and Thunder alongside Thor, and returning character Jane Foster. She is portrayed by Tessa Thompson, who also portrays Agent M in the film Men in Black: International, and Lady in the 2019 Disney+ live action film Lady and the Tramp. Biography Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Valkyrie was once a loyal warrior to the gods of Asgard. One day, the wicked sorceress Hela attacked, and many of her fellow soldiers were killed. Valkyrie was eventually stranded on another planet, where she served the Grandmaster. She first runs into Thor when he lands on her planet. Valkyrie tasers him and drafts him as a competitor against the Hulk. She would later be tricked by Thor, but help Thor, Hulk, and the other gladiators escape the planet. Valkyrie eventually showed Thor her soft side when she revealed her haunted past and helped Thor and his allies fight and defeat Hela. She returned to wear her Valkyrie armor, and decided to aid her new king find a place for the Asgardians. Avengers: Infinity War (2018) Despite Valkyrie don't appear in the film the directors having revealed who Valkyrie and the survived half of the Asgardians are escaped from the Statesman with several escape pods during Thanos's attack and before escaping she haved call a help request to the Guardians of the Galaxy to save Thor, Hulk, Loki and Heimdall (despite only Thor being saved, as Hulk being saved by Heimdall who sends him to Earth with the Bifrost, Heimdall being killed by Thanos and Loki being killed by Thanos. It's also confirmed that Valkyrie survived the events of the film because she was very far when Thanos exterminated half of the life forms of the universe. Avengers: Endgame (2019) After Hulk/Bruce Banner uses the Infinity Gauntlet to undo the snap and bring everyone back to life, Thanos attacks Avengers Headquarters in retaliation, alongside the Black Order, several Outriders and several Chitauri. Valkyrie joins the rest of the heroes in the battle against Thanos and his forces, known as the Battle of Earth.. After Thanos and his army are killed, Thor abdicated the throne of Asgard and crown Valkyrie as the new Queen of the Asgardians, who have found a new home in Earth. Afterward, Thor decided to leave the Avengers and join the Guardians of the Galaxy, becoming warmly welcomed by his allies. Relationships Allies *Valkyries † - Closest friends and former teammates *Revengers - Former Teammates **Thor - Enemy turned Close Friend, Love Interest l, Savior, Rescuee and Teammate **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Close Friend, Savior and Teammate **Loki † - Enemy turned Friend, former rival and teammate *Asgardians *Heimdall † *Skurge † - Enemy turned Ally and Savior *Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Hawkeye *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Doctor Strange **Wong *Guardians of the Galaxy **Star-Lord **Gamora **Drax the Destroyer **Mantis **Groot **Rocket Raccoon *Black Panther *Shuri *Spider-Man *Captain Marvel *Scarlet Witch *Falcon *War Machine *Ant-Man II/Scott Lang *Wasp II/Hope Van Dyne Enemies *Hela † - Arch-Enemy, Indirect Victim and Attempted Killer *Grandmater - Ally turned Enemy *Berserker Army - Hela's zombie army † *Fenris Wolf † *Surtur † - Enemy and Attempted Killer *Thanos † *Outriders (alternate timeline) *Chitauri (alternate timeline) *Black Order **Ebony Maw † **Proxima Midnight † **Corvus Glaive † **Cull Obsidian † Gallery 2340797C-982C-4729-B266-A0195721E79C.png B833309C-FB75-4EC7-9135-A58ED1468139.jpeg AB3E3340-DB50-4418-883C-83748A31C335.jpeg 09BD7F8E-5681-4671-A860-8109B28837DB.png 921A3015-2F76-4ED7-88F9-67B12B442EE1.jpeg E55AF590-8262-43EA-8F99-B358A1F262F7.jpeg 0DA40379-D8D1-46BF-A480-C431101C0F4C.png Revengers.jpg|Valkyrie with the Revengers and Asgardian population. Valkyrie-Endgame.jpg|Valkyrie's Endgame character poster. Valkyrie_Endgame_5_(2).png Avengers-Endgame-Hires-Still-5-Scarlet-Witch-Valkyrie-Korg.jpg|Valkyrie with Scarlet Witch and the Asgardians, ready to fight Thanos. Valkyrie-Endgame-End.png|Valkyrie speaks with Thor after the Battle of Earth. Trivia *Tessa Thompson based her performance on Linda Hamilton's famous portrayal of Sarah Connor. *Valkyrie was originally suppose to appear in Thor: The Dark World, as there were concept art by Josh Nizzi. Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Female Category:Warriors Category:Amazons Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Deities Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Protectors Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Insecure Category:Lethal Category:Vikings Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Superheroes Category:Last of Kind Category:Optimists Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Brutes Category:Successors Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:War Heroes